Green Eyes
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: First Class fic. Charles finds one mutant with Cerebro that is much more than she seems. Will she learn to trust him in time to catch Shaw? Will love be able to blossom between them even though every person she touches dies


"One more corridor, then i'm in. Are you en route?" Charles Xavier muttered into his comlink, annoyed that he even had to use the earpiece.

"Tied up in the south wing, ETA in five" Erik's strained voice came through. Charles let his mind drift to where his companion was fighting off several enemy soldiers. Using his power, Charles knocked out one sneaking up from behind. He saw Erik grin, then he retreated back into his own mind.

Ducking into an alcove and disguising himself, Charles watched a platoon of soldiers go by.

Him and Erik were on a special mission. Last week, they had used Cerebro to locate a mutant that was being held in a top-secret government base. On closer inspection, the base wasn't government. It wasn't anything. Just heavily guarded and hell of a task to get into.

Charles crept along the wall, then stood in front of the bulletproof magna-lock door. Eyeing the keypad, Charles sent his mind into the motherboard, sifting through the encryption log. The key code reveled itself, and he punched it in.

"Thank you" Charles said, making a mock bow. The door slid open, revealing an empty cell.

"Hello?" He asked, stepping into the dim room. He could feel the mutant's presence, just couldn't see her... Charles extended his consciousness, only to feel an iron wall come down around the mutant's mind.

"I won't hurt you" He whispered, eyes fixing on the far corner of the room. A muffled sob alerted him, and Charles crept closer, hands in the air.

"My name is Charles Xavier, I just want to help you get out of here" He continued. Stormy blue eyes fixed on a shifting line on the wall. Slowly, the shape filled in as the mutant let down her camouflage.

Charles sucked in a breath as a strikingly beautiful woman was revealed, pushing herself as far away from him as she could.

"It's all right" He said, kneeling down and holding out his hand.

"D-don't touch me" The girl said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

A picture flashed through Xavier's mind of soldiers en route to the cell, and he ground his teeth.

"Come on, then. We're getting you out of here" Charles growled, standing up and looking around the corner. Muttering profanities as he got a glimpse of the first soldiers.

"Erik, come as quickly as you can, I need your help here" He barked into his comm, growling again as he received no reply. Going to plan B, he cast his mind to the keypad again, hitting the inside switch to shut the door. As it rattled closed, he could hear the soldiers loading their weapons. Quickly, he re-entered the system, changing the passcode.

"Can you walk?" Charles asked the female mutant when he saw she hadn't moved. She shook her head. He moved to pick her up, but she scooted away again.

"For goodness sake's, i'm not trying to hurt you..." Charles said.

"It's not what you'll do to me... it's what i'll do to you" The mutant said quietly, her eyes wide. Charles could barely see her in the corner.

The barriers around her mind let up, and Charles ventured in. He saw flashes of the things she had done to land her here. Lifeless bodies laying around her, a car on fire, a face that kept re-appearing.

The barrier snapped down again.

"So if I don't touch your skin directly..." Charles said. The girl nodded. Carefully, Charles lifted the girl bridal style, surprised at how light she was. He let both of their shirts protect them from skin contact.

"Charles, almost there" His comm barked suddenly, surprising them both.

"About time" Charles muttered, standing in front of the door.

Shouts came from the hallway, followed by the metal grind of the doors opening. The hallway was revealed, with the soldiers all down on the ground. Erik Lenscher stood in the middle, wearing his signature smirk.

"Miss me?"

"Very funny" Charles replied, exiting the cell. "Now to get out of here..."

"Already covered" Erik answered, striding down the corridor with Charles jogging to keep up.

"Go to sleep, i'll wake you when you're safe" Charles said to the female mutant, who complied. The last thing she remembered was a slight draft on her face. Charles found himself unable to forget the sight of her eyes in the light. A pure, light green.

* * *

"You said you would wake her" Erik said in his usual gruff manner as he paced around the hospital wing at Division X.

"I removed my presence from her mind, this is her own doing" Charles said, waving his hands in exasperation. Erik ran a hand through his hair at this, clearly agitated.

"Trying to wake her now might damage her mind, and it is already so fragile that we can't take the risk" Charles continued.

He couldn't get her eyes out of his mind. in the light, it was revealed that their newest teammate was painfully thin, with thick dark hair falling in light waves around her face. Even so, she was quite pretty.

A small moan came from the table she rested on. Erik and Charles rushed to her side just in time for her eyes to open. Charles felt mesmerized by the green orbs again.

"What's your name?" Erik asked rather roughly. The girl sat up and swiveled to Charles' side of the table. Her eyes focused on the floor, hair falling in front of her face.

"What's your name?" Charles asked, quieter.

"Emma" She said.

"Do you know my name?" Charles continued. Emma nodded.

"You are in a facility for supernatural beings, like myself and my associate Erik" Charles continued. "When you feel up to it, I'd like to test your powers out"

Emma stayed silent, still looking at the floor. Charles suddenly moved away to the sink in the corner, finding a spare glass and filling it with water. He gave it to Emma, who drank eagerly.

"Are you hungry?" Charles asked when she handed him back the glass. Emma nodded.

Charles smiled, pulling an object from his back pocket and handing it over. Emma opened it with uncertain fingers, looking at the pair of satin gloves with a blank expression.

"Thank you" She finally said, slipping them on. Charles offered his arm, and the two left for the cafeteria.

Erik watched them go. Charles was certainly a puzzle, but whatever he did to make people instantly like him, it was a good thing.


End file.
